


毕业特别篇|你在哪里，我就在哪里

by telljiezou



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文, 毕业特别篇, 给自己的毕业礼物
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telljiezou/pseuds/telljiezou
Summary: 笨蛋Gulf的追夫路。Mew第一人称。Mew读书，Gulf工作供Mew读书。
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 7





	毕业特别篇|你在哪里，我就在哪里

大家好，我是朱拉隆功大学2020级硕士毕业生Mew Suppasit。

今天，很荣幸有此机会，能够代表硕士毕业生发表毕业感言。

在朱拉的这几年，我收获颇丰。

我遇见了许多优秀的老师，受到了他们的殷切教导与悉心关怀；我也遇见了许多优秀的同学，和他们一同学习进步，一同度过这寒窗苦读的三年。

我真诚地感谢在朱拉，我所相遇的每一个人，是你们的无私帮助与包容爱护，才能让我成为一个更加优秀的人。我也宣誓，我将始终坚守朱拉的校训Knowledge with Virtue（知识与美德），不断向知识的更深处不断探索，并且始终不忘初心，做一个善良纯粹的人。

借此机会，我也要感谢我的父母，是他们的全力支持与鼓励，才让我能够在这所学校深造，完成硕士学位学业，并将在朱拉继续攻读博士学位。

同时，在这里，我也要真诚感谢一位特别的人，他，就是我的爱人Gulf Kanawut，如果没有他一直以来的陪伴与支持，我绝对不可能像这样无所顾忌地追寻自己的梦想。

借此机会，我真的很想和大家分享一下我和他的故事：

Gulf从小便是我的婚约者，我们从很小便定了娃娃亲。

可是，他虽长得聪明伶俐，但在读书方面，一直都缺一根筋，说实话，我以前一直都以天才自居，有点瞧不上这样的小笨蛋，也不想和他一起玩。

可是Gulf就像一个牛皮糖一样，天天粘着我，这令我有点不胜其烦；但是，Gulf有一个优点，那就是，我说的话他都信，也都会听。

因为这样，我捉弄过他的次数数不胜数，但他回回都没有生气，除了我捉弄他婚约取消那回事，让他哭了大半天。（对不起呐~）

慢慢地，我逐渐接受了这个笨笨的小牛皮糖，也开始带着他一起读书，一起游戏。

那个时候，周围的朋友都知道，学霸Mew有个小笨蛋、跟屁虫兼娃娃亲Gulf。

再后来，我进了高中，高中的学习模式和小学和初中有着很大的不同，我以前的学习方法完全不管用了，我开始从天才的神坛跌落，说实话，那段时间我真的很难受，但我的异样被我掩饰得很好，当时连父母都没有看出来。

但是，Gulf察觉到了，他问我：

“Mew，你怎么了，是不是不开心？”

听到这话，那时候我就泪流满面，所有掩饰的情绪都涌了上来，眼泪怎么止都止不住，哭得一把鼻涕一把泪。（尬笑）

那时候，我哭哭啼啼地和Gulf说：“Gulf……我发现……我好像……变笨了，我再也不是天才了……我会被人嘲笑的……”

Gulf心疼地看着我，伸手摸了摸我的头，

“Mew，不会哒，Mew只是为了比人家更厉害而在蓄力而已，就像皮卡丘，放大招之前都要一动不动蓄力的~”

“Mew，在我心中，你永远是最棒的！”

我始终记得Gulf说这话时的双眼，闪闪发光，仿佛有星星在闪烁。

Gulf的话仿佛拥有强大的魔力，简简单单，却莫名让我充满了力量，我又开始努力学习了。

我调整了学习方法，果然又一跃而上，变成了以前优等生的模样。

我真的很感谢Gulf，第一个发现我的异样，也是唯一一个一直陪伴在我身边的人。

Gulf其实也很用功，但是学习再怎么努力也跟不上，所以高中毕业后，他就没有选择继续升学，而是选择在我读书的地方工作。

我读书的时候，他就一边工作，一边照顾我的生活起居。

他的工作很辛苦，但仍坚持每天帮我准备早餐、晚餐，帮我洗熨衣服。

每天，他都会等我回家。

有的时候，我学习或做课题做到深夜，但无论多晚，家中总有一盏灯始终为我而亮，无论有多累，多苦，当看到那盏灯时，我又会充满力量；因为，我知道我是被人深深爱着的，也是被这个人一如既往地支持的。

后来，因为大学期间成绩优异，我有幸到朱拉读研。

其实那时候，我很犹豫，因为Gulf一个人工作来供我读书其实很辛苦，但那时候Gulf只是问了我一个问题：

“你喜欢读书吗？”

我迟疑了一下，还是点头，无法否认，我喜欢读书。

“没事儿，你继续读吧，你在哪儿，我就在哪儿。”

Gulf的回答简简单单，但又像以前那样，给予我力量。

我作出了决定，打算继续深造。

他跟随我来到这里，在这里开了一家超市，就叫MG超市，取我们俩的名字的首字母。

读书很辛苦，想课题、忙课题真的有的时候让人崩溃，但每到这个时候，我就会想起Gulf，和那个时候平平无奇的话语，看似平淡无奇，却是Gulf用无数个起早贪黑与零零碎碎换来的。

Gulf过得很辛苦，但从来不会抱怨，他永远都会用发光的眼睛看着我，崇拜地看着我偶尔的奇思妙想和手舞足蹈。

他是我最好的观众，也是我最坚强的后盾。

说真的，如果没有他一如既往的支持与陪伴，我绝对无法走这么远，走这么坚定。

今天是我硕士毕业的日子，同时也是预示着我博士生活的开启的标志。

Gulf会在这里继续陪着我，支持着我坚定不移地走下去。

今天，在这里，请允许我真诚向你说：

“Gulf，我爱你~”

“嫁给我，好吗？”

掌声雷动……

台下的Gulf笑得满脸含泪。


End file.
